


Enchanting the enemy

by Myssih



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: drarrython, M/M, Multi, Pinhão, Rape, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myssih/pseuds/Myssih
Summary: When Voldemort returns after the Triwizard Tournament, Draco sees his life become chaos. Before he could think, he received his first assignment. He would kill or die to complete it.





	Enchanting the enemy

How much longer would he have to wait in there house? Every second in there was completely exhausting, unbearable ...

He looked around, his room was extremely luxurious, his bed was in the center of the room, on the right side has a door to his bathroom, that was as big as his bedroom, on another side, a closet, with more clothes than he could use in his entire life, In front of the double bed was a majestic fireplace and a small mahogany table, around the room there are books and more books, and behind the bed a door with access to the balcony, where had a view of the whole garden.

Looking at all this now, he thought how even a few weeks before he was boasting for the simple fact of living where he lived, of having what he has, and being who he were! Today ... he would rather be a bad blood in the place of be Draco Malfoy. But unfortunately this was not an escape option.

Draco flinched himself even more in bed, his room was the only place in the Malfoy Mansion where he still felt safe. Since his house was turned into the Dark Lord headquarters, it was infested of Death Eaters. And they made sure to occupy every possible space. At first Draco had found fascinating, his father it would be certainly in much more prestige with his Lord this way, and everyone will hate to curved to them, and for a time it was, but over time, the things became dangerously different.

During the dinners, he began to feel intense eyes on him, ables to make his neck hairs shiver, but he could not tell from whom came. However satisfying was to know that he was in a superior position there, him didn't be silly to glare anyone in the table, they didn't was knowlege for Death Eaters for nothing, and Draco was never known for his courage.

His place in the table always was on the side of his mother, who was next to his father, who himself was to the right side of the Lord, what demonstrated his place privileged in the table. But that night he was surprised, there was just four seats at the table, two on the right side, one on the left, and a larger chair, where all Malfoy patriarchs always occupied at any meal - with which Draco dreamed of sitting - was now occupied by the Dark Lord. He always was the last arrive, to wait anyone else would be inadmissible.

His mother sent him a incomprehensible look, but didn't say anything, only sat on the same place as always. Draco paralyzed, he would has to decide whether or not to sit in the chair on the left, but maybe was for someone else, he definitely would not want to irritate the Lord. He needed decide before he attracted the Lord. But when Voldemort arrive Draco was still standing behind the chair. His father gives him a sharp look, causing him to look to the ground quickly. Why he didn't leave the room faster? Voldemort sat  slowly looking at Draco, causing a cold on the spine.

"Will you not sit, Draco? I believe we are all eager to begin to ... eat.” -  Voldemort glanced form down to up as he said the last words. Draco swallowed dry before take the chair to sit down.

"Yes. I'm sorry, M'Lord."

Finally sitting, Draco felt a hand rest on his thigh under the table.

"I have sure it will not happen again."

And at that moment Draco knew exactly who looked at him so intently every night. No one in the table looked as perceived the Lord's movement, but even if they had realized, they will never demonstrate. Draco hid inside his mask, not knowing whether he felt euphoria or dread for the Lord himself, know of his existence.

"I think dinner already could be served." Narcissa snapped her fingers, and the dishes in front of everyone was served with dinner.

"The food is fabulous, as always Narcissa," said the Lord, raising his goblet to her

Narcissa let a slight tremor pass through her body, but it was not noticed by the Lord, who was looking at Draco.

"Thank you, M'Lord."

“Your husband was telling me little now that will have another interesting event this year.”

"Another M'Lord?"

“Yes, Bellatrix. And will happen at Hogwarts.”  He said looking to Draco again.

"M'Lord, wouldn’t it be better if Draco to withdraw?" Lucius spoke for the first time.

"No sense ... It's not like he's going to tell anyone what we're talking about, is not it Draco?" He squeezed his thigh once more.

Draco couldn't answer the right answer in that moment.

"No, M'Lord, Draco would never be foolish at that point.” Lucius said, casting a scolding look at Draco.

When dinner was over Draco was the last to stay on the table, his legs didn’t move, he remained paralyzed since the moment Voldemort had touched him. Lucius touched Draco's shoulder, making him leap in the chair.

 "Would you like to explain to me exactly why you were not sitting next to your mother tonight, Draco?"

 Draco hesitated before looking at his father.

 "I ... I do not ... I ..." Draco took a deep breath, he couldn’t demonstrate weakness, had not been taught that way. "I'm sorry, father, I have no idea what might has happened. When I got here, there were only two seats on the right side.”

 Lucius took a deep breath, casting a glance at the door where the Lord has soon pass.

 "Let it not be repeated, come early if necessary."

 “Yes sir.”

 But if it repeated, night after night, Draco was always somehow sitting next to Voldemort, even when he was sitting somewhere else, he was expelled and forced to sit on the left side of him. After a week like this, he decided that he would eat in his own room without the heavy gaze of his father or the Lord's ever-increasing gaze.

So the first night when dinner was over, Draco figured it would be a good time to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, not that he could not call a house elf to take the food to his room, but he stayed practically all day inside the room studying, it would be good to stretch your legs.

Walking through the mansion he began to notice how some things were subtly different, the air was constantly heavier, almost as if something terrible was going to happen at any moment, the mansion always had traces of black magic, but now it was almost palpable. Even the pictures were a little uncomfortable with the presence of so many people. But all this was insignificant, as long as he had his personal space, impenetrable, none of that mattered. He just needed to stay in his room, it would be okay. As he was leaving the kitchen with his tray, one of the elves appeared in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, M'Lord demands your presence in his office right now." Draco looked at the frightened elf, but then calmed down.

"You must be confused with Malfoy idiot.” Draco walked again, as fast as he could, without seeming to be running. Or running away.

The elf hurried to the front of Draco, nearly knocking him down.

"Sorry, sir, but M'Lorde was specific in saying he wanted the younger Malfoy.”

The blond's heart stopped, what the Lord might has want with him, maybe he wanted punished Draco for not showing up at dinner.He was stupid, what an idiotic idea, he should have simply gone to the damn dinner, of course the Lord would have missed him, not that it was important to the other, but someone who looked at him unceasingly every night, will note his absence. He handed the tray to elf with some resistance.

"Leave it in my room, make sure it stays warm until I get back, idiot elf."

“Yes sir.”

In hesitant footsteps, he went to the office that once belonged to his father, wondering now, his parents's room was also delivered to the Lord, as well as practically everything inside the mansion, it was almost as if it were not the Malfoy mansion anymore... He stopped in front of the door, whithout knowing what to do.

He looked sideways, running to his room would be a terrible choice, it could be that the elf had been confused, probably the Lord just wanted to know if everything was okay, or sometimes the Lord would just like to know how it was his school year ... _"Of course Draco, because sure as it was his school year is an interest of the Dark Lord!"_. With a resigned sigh Draco prepared to knock on the door, but a voice inside the office struck his ears before he could touch it.

"Come in, Draco."

Draco opened the door slowly, the office was just like the last time he had been there, except that it was not his father sitting in the chair behind the desk, and the atmosphere was unbelievably heavier than before .

 "They said you'd like to see me, M'Lord." Draco did not dare look up, stood by the door, not brave enough to enter.

 "I believe I told you to come in ..." Voldemort hissed at the words.

 Draco walked slowly into the office, still looking down, almost jumped when he heard the door closing behind him.

 "Draco Malfoy." Lord got up, walked around the table, stopped in front of her. "Would you like to sit down?"

 "I ... I'm fine, M'Lord," he said, taking a little step back.

 "I make a point." He indicating the chair in front of him.

 Draco took a deep breath, he couldn’t act so mediocre in front of the Lord.

 "I'm surprised you did not show up for dinner tonight, Draco. Some problem?”

 "No, M'Lord, I wasn’t feeling very well, but I'm much better now.”

 Voldemort raised his wand, making Draco give a small squeak, raising the Lord's smile. Two glasses with firewhisky levitated to them, one stopping in Voldemort's hand and another in front of Draco.

"I do not drink M'Lord.” He sank back into his chair.

"Draco, you would not let your Lord drink alone, would you?” Voldemort approached Draco, taking the levitating glass in front of the blond. "I think a glass will not hurt you."  He said, offering the drink.

Draco bit his lower lip as he took the glass from the Dark Lord's white hands. Of course he had drink firewhisky before, there were always one or two bottles at the parties in the Slytherin communal hall. But it was one thing to get drunk in front of his classmates, another completely different was to stand in front of the Dark Lord. He hesitated a little before bringing the glass to his mouth, whatever a glass would not make him drunk anyway.

"I heard you're in the same year as Potter.” He said, absently walking the bookcase in the back of the chair where Draco sat.

Draco stiffened, feeling incomodated in his chair. He should have guessed that at some point the golden boy would bring serious trouble to his life.

"Yes, that's correct, M'Lord."  Said taking another sip.

"I hear you do not get along so well."

Draco stirred in his chair. He could not have wanted him to do anything against the Holy Potter under the nose of old Dumbledore, or he wanted ...

"He's been my enemy since freshman.” He said looking slightly back, trying to observe what Voldemort was doing.

"Interesting ... But I'm afraid your relationship with Potter will have to change." Voldemort ran his fingers through some book, taking a sip of his drink, and Draco turned quickly when he realized that the Lord was staring at him.

"I ... I do not understand M'Lorde.”  Draco hid his hands that began to tremble in fear of what was to come.

Voldemort walked up to chair and  slowly placed his hands on Draco's shoulder. Lowering himself to the height of Draco's ear, he whispered:

"I have a mission for you, Draco Malfoy.”

 


End file.
